1. Field of the Invention
The equipment of this invention resides in the area of cooking devices and more particularly relates to commercial convection cooking equipment incorporating an internal air flow system designed to cool outside surfaces of the unit and to redirect the subsequently heated air back into the cooking area.
2. History of the Prior Art
Commercial cooking equipment usually provides heating elements within an area and food movement means or placement means in the vicinity of the heating elements to cause the cooking of the food thereupon. Fans directing cool air from outside the unit direct such air against selected electrical parts to avoid their overheating. Forced convection ovens are also well known which usually include a fan within the cooking chamber to move the heated air around the food. This process speeds up the cooking process. Some commercial cooking equipment becomes extremely hot on its outside surface and is dangerous to touch.